zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Liam
is a member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. He is the fourth official member, debuting alongside Matt and Woolie during their old school playthrough of Metroid Fusion, which he single-handedly saves by trolling the SA-X with masterful skill. His known aliases are Rising Super Star Liam, Azure Dream and Gentleman Ghost. He's also referred to himself as "The Most Nervous Best Friend". His Twitter account is @2BFLiam. __TOC__ Description Liam is the fourth member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. Out of the four Best Friends, Liam is easily the least talkative and the most nervous. However, he is quite skilled at video games and has almost never been defeated (those exceptions being Pacific Rim and DIVEKICK) and has only exhibited noticeable salt on camera in the former. He has however never been part of any Super Best Friends Brawl to date, either due to declining invites or because of being unlikely to catch up in the standings. He has also been described as cute. Liam's most distinctive feature is his obsession for all things Japanese and has been repeatedly referred to as a "weeaboo" because of this. Quotes Trivia *According to Liam, his mother is of British origin. *Liam kickstarted and now owns an Ouya. *Liam's birthday is July 6th. *Much to the surprise of the other Best Friends, Liam grew up on a farm, and likes to hunt. *Liam's favorite anime is Clannad. *Liam's favourite food is any Asian food with peanut butter sauce. *Liam hates a lot of movies, including Looper and The Hobbit. Matt has mentioned that Liam is angry he told everyone this. *It was revealed during the Chrono Trigger playthrough that Liam and Woolie have a strange, almost bordering on too close relationship. Liam refers to Woolie as "Big Papa" and Woolie refers to Liam as "saucy" frequently and it freaks Matt and Pat out. *He doesn't know anything about the Soviet Union because he wasn't alive before it collapsed. *Liam is subpar at jumping, as seen in Old School Playthrough Metroid Fusion. *It's revealed on Old School Playthrough Metroid Fusion that he hurt his wrist playing Kid Icarus: Uprising for too long. This explains why he was wearing a brace on it during the New Super Troll Bros: FUCK U playthrough. *According to Matt, Liam has a cute sister, which Pat didn't want to talk about. *During The Last of Us playthrough, Matt and Pat stated that Liam is under house arrest and apparently has a curfew so he can't leave his house after 11 PM. Liam also stated he was under house arrest on his top 10 list. In Arts and Crafts - With Liam and Matt what appears to be an ankle monitor can be seen on Liam's left leg when he is coloring on the floor. It is unknown whether or not this is just a running gag or it has any truth to it, although when asked about the house arrest during an inFamous: Second Son stream, Liam said he'd "rather not talk about it." Either way, this is probably related to trying to create a real life Katawa Shoujo. *Liam's slot in the character select screen of later Super Best Friends Brawl episodes portray him with characters from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K-On! K-ON!] in the background, referencing his obssession of the anime which is often used as a joke among the rest of the Best Friends. **Liam is the only person on the Super Best Friends Brawl character select screen, aside from the three combatants, whose description changes with each episode. Prior to his addition, his slot was occupied by Bear Grylls. *A running gag in the series is that whenever something remotely related to anime is brought up or seen, Liam is quickly considered to be related somehow. This is a reference to how Liam seems to be an overly obsessed anime fan. *Liam hasn't been in any brawls because according to Pat it would ruin the dumb bullshit of a three man fight. *They dragged Liam into the group because he is so weird and moe. *Liam works QA. *Woolie met Liam through work. *Liam once was scorned for bringing over shrimp flavored potato chips, which he has stated that he loves. Shrimp flavored potato chips are of course, popular in Japan. *Liam believes most wrestling moves are tiger drivers, as evidenced in the No More Heroes 2 playthrough. *Liam has not seen any of the movies in the Alien series, as revealed in Alien vs Predator. *According to Matt in the Grand Theft Auto V episode, Liam is always the employee of the month out of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. *In episode eight of the Super Best Friendcast, Liam mentioned that he worked for THQ in the past and is sad that they closed down. *In episode nine of the Super Best Friendcast, Liam revealed that he has the platinum trophy for Heavy Rain. *In episode ten of the Super Best Friendcast, Liam said he once ate a bowl of cereal consisting of Mountain Dew and Doritos. Pat believes that this is Liam's attempt to "catch up" with the older, less fit members of the zaibatsu. *Liam has the platinum trophy for Sonic Generations. *In part two of Shadow the Hedgehog, Liam reveals that he has never met James Small. *In episode nineteen of the Super Best Friendcast, Voltron Runs on Hepatitis, Woolie revealed that Matt worked on Heroes of Ruin, with Liam confirming that he also did quality assurance for it. Liam chimed in, saying he worked on it as well. *In episode twenty-seven of the Super Best Friendcast, The Time You Got Punched In The Dick, Liam stated that his t-shirt size is large. *In episode thirty of the Super Best Friendcast, No More Dutch Rudders, Liam revealed that he has the platinum trophy for Final Fantasy XIII. *In episode thirteen of the Pokemon LeafGreen, Liam reveals that he has a girlfriend. Gallery Liam1.png|Liam at the Zelda Orchestra Symphony bestfriends4eva.jpg Def Jam Liam.png Mailbag 6.png|Liam receives the Gurren Lagann box set See the rest at Liam's Gallery page. Category:People Category:Best Friends Category:Liam